


Digitally Miraculous

by PaperFox19



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Costumes, Exhibitionism, Harems, Hyperinflation, M/M, Oral Sex, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Gennai is the last guardian, seeking those pure of heart to right the wrongs of long ago. Finding the chosen teenagers with attitude they join with their partners to become heroes. With new threats the face they must work together and grow stronger, and even unlock new powers.





	1. Heroes and Villains

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Digitally Miraculous

Gennai is the last guardian, seeking those pure of heart to right the wrongs of long ago. Finding the chosen teenagers with attitude they join with their partners to become heroes. With new threats the face they must work together and grow stronger, and even unlock new powers.

  


Characters

Tai 12 inch : Aguman 24 inches

Matt 8 inch :

Takeru 7 inch :

Derek 4 Inch : Shellman 8 inch

Michael 5 Inch : Seadraman Two Cocks 5 Inch

Gennai ?

  


  


  


  


  


Chap 1 Heroes and Villains

  


Gennai a young man, that was chosen to be the next guardian of the Miraculous. Sacred treasures holding the kwami creatures of strange and fantastical power. Legends passed down of the great heroes who became partners of the Kwami, to become heroes.

It was his job to protect the Miraculous, but he made a mistake. He had fallen for a woman, and gave her power. Only to realize she loved the power more than him. She soon wanted more power and tried to take more power for herself. “Think of it Gennai, you can get the other Miraculous, think of what we can do?”

“Maki, I’m a guardian, it’s my job to protect them until their rightful owners come for them.” She laughs.

“Yes, Tapirmon suits me well.” she touches her bracelet. “But I could do so much more.” she touched his chest. “You could help me reach my fullest potential.”

“No! One must never try to take more than one miraculous.” The look in her eye didn’t show she cared. “Maki, if you continue down this dark path, you’ll lose Tapirmon. I will have to take him from you.”

“You shouldn’t have said that, I don’t care what those old geezers say, but I’d hoped you’d join me.” Tapirmon appears in the room. “Tapirmon: Transform!” Her charm glowed and Tapirmon was sucked in.

“Maki!” She transformed.

“Nap Time!” she blew him a kiss, releasing a cloud of smoke. Gennai tried to grab his weapon, but the power of Tapirmon was so strong.

“Maki, please don’t do this!” Gennai had begged her, his conciseness fading.

“We would have made a great couple. You just had to do what I say.” she says as he passes out. “But I can do it myself, no one is taking Tapirmon from me!”

-x-

Maki had killed the elder guardians, they had raised Gennai, trained him, and gave him purpose. She crushed them with her power, in just enough time before she reverted back to human form.

When Gennai woke up he raced to the temple, to see the carnage. She had taken everything from him, his family, his mentors, broken his heart. He was blind, ignoring her lust for power, doing everything he could not to take Tapirmon from her. He tried to warn her, and she had put him to sleep and had gone after the Miraculous Box.

The Miraculous Box is a puzzle box, a secondary defense against thieves. She had been able to decipher 4 of the puzzles so far. “Ohh sweet Gennai, if you had just joined me, we could have avoided all this.”

“You murdered the other guardians, for power!” he glared and drew his weapon. “I never should have let you have Tapirmon!”

“Oh really, then I guess I shouldn’t have these?” she revealed 4 other miraculous.

“Maki!” he charged at her and the two clashed. Gennai managed to get the Miraculous Box from her.

“Don’t fight me Gennai, you have no idea what I’m capable of.”

“You are right, I don’t!” he tried to cut her down only to be met with a double of himself. “What?!”

“Gennai, meet my Dream Gennai. He’s your replacement!” the two clashed. Gennai and Dream Gennai clashed back and forth. ‘He’s strong!’ their movements were like mirrors, just one light the other dark.

Maki chuckled. “Bet you had no idea of the power Tapirmon can do, he can do more than just put people to sleep, and walk through dreams, he can also manifest dreams.” Dream Gennai forced him back. “Isn’t he wonderful, he’s just as handsome as you, just as strong, and completely obedient.” she chuckled. “Can you imagine the look on the old geezer’s faces, when he showed up and killed them?”

Gennai saw red. “MAKI!” he charged at her. Dream Gennai tried to block, but while he was an excellent copy, he wasn’t a perfect copy. For example he didn’t have the knowledge the elders passed on to Gennai, like how to unlock all the potential hatches.

He bested his copy but Maki was a step ahead of him. “Here my love.” she handed the copy a miraculous.

“No!” the copy smirked.

“Transform!” Waves of darkness ripped out, the monster that was born overwhelmed Gennai. However he was so mad with power he blasted Gennai away, instead of striking a killing blow. Gennai escaped with his life and the Miraculous Box. The temple burned and he never saw Maki again.

Once he was in a safe place, he checked to see the Miraculous that were left, quite a few including some of the most powerful. “I failed, but I still have a chance. When the time is right I’ll make the right choice and find true heroes to protect the world, and stop Maki and her evil.” He believed if he could get the Miraculous back he could atone for his sins.

-x-

The years passed and Gennai found he wasn’t aging like normal. He wondered if it was a curse, or the power of the miraculouses. Perhaps it has something to do with Dream Gennai he wasn’t sure. Despite his youthful appearance his strength faded.

For many years he stayed hidden, keeping the Miraculous safe till the time was right.

It seemed Maki needed time to recover as well. She had found a book, with special spells that is said could increase the power of one’s miraculous, however only a true guardian could decipher it.

One thing she did discover, was that the four miraculous she stole weren’t even the most powerful, if a special two were brought together it would create something powerful, world changing! “I will have those powers!” She had an army of half naked Gennai’s serving her, some wore boxers, some wore speedos, or briefs, and some wore an assortment of erotic underwear. These were merely toys for her, her generals were dressed in dark robes. “Tell me, how do you lure out a hero?”

“How mistress?” she smirked. She loved to be worshiped.

“With a villain!” she tossed her first Gennai a miraculous, this one different from the one she used back at the temple. “So my loves, I trust you shall become a villain worthy of drawing out the heroes?”

“Yes my lady!” he takes the object, a black ring with red markings. “Transform!” Black latex spread over Dream Gennai’s body, becoming like a second skin on his muscled form. He gained long fingers; red finger on the right hand, and a black middle finger on the left. Red markings appeared over his chest, and he sprouted wings for his back. “I am Deviman!”

“Wonderful, go forth and find me some Miraculous!” he gave a bow. “Yes my lady!” she used her power to take over a building. She gave her Gennai a place to output work from. “Do not fail me my dear, remember there’s other Gennai to take your place.”

-x-

Gennai had laid down roots in Odaiba. He didn’t know why he felt drawn here. Little did he know the perfect holders were in fact in this city.

Tai Kamiya was spending the night at his boyfriend’s place. He was currently in his boxers cooking breakfast, as said boyfriend was taking a shower. A mop of blonde hair came out of the bathroom. The only towel was being used to dry himself off. “Hmm, there’s my boyfriend. Good shower?”

The smell of breakfast made his stomach grumble. “Fine, would have been better if you had joined me.” he kissed the brunette’s neck.

“Then I wouldn’t have had time to make you breakfast.” he passed him a piece of bacon.” he took a bite.

“Oh kami, an ace in the bedroom, and an ace in the kitchen what did I do to deserve you.” the blonde moaned.

“You have a sexy ass, give amazing head, your smart, your funny, and certainly not shy.” he turned off the stove and turned around. He held the rest of the bacon between his teeth. His hands came down and cupped the blonde’s ass.

Matt Ishida, they’d been together a few years, known each other since they were kids, finally confessing in high school. He embraced his naked lover, the two doing a Lady and the Tramp with the bacon, until their lips met. “Mmm,” he moaned into the kiss.

When the kiss broke Matt licked his lips. “Tasty!” he purred.

“Sit your sexy ass down and I’ll fix you a plate.” Tai says and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Matt does, sitting down and Tai brings him a plate. His father comes in, he’s had a long night. Hiroaki Ishida is a reporter, and works really hard to provide for his son. “Hey dad, Tai made breakfast.” He walks in loose shirt and a pair of boxers.

“Hot damn!” he says, he sits down and Tai gets him a plate. “I don’t know what you see in my son, but I’m glad he landed you.” he starts digging in.

“Dad!” Matt scolds blushing.

“Hey, you got a guy who cooks like this. Hell I’ll marry you, you don’t mind sharing do you son?” Matt blushes from ear to ear. Tai laughs. “He doesn’t mind sharing, but the only one I’ll marry is Matt.” he kisses Matt, and the blonde gets as red as a tomato.

They had an open-ish relationship, the only restriction was no women. Tai was an open free loving guy, he had this way of drawing people in. Matt was cool with sharing the love, because with other guys he had equal footing, but women could give Tai something he can’t...children. So he wouldn’t mind sharing Tai with all the harem brothers he wants. That didn’t mean Tai jumped into bed with any tom dick or harry he came across, Tai wasn’t like that. If he wanted to be with someone he wanted to fall in love with them.

“I got soccer practice this morning.” he says sitting down with his own plate.

“You coming to my band practice right?” Tai nods. “Of course.” he steals a kiss.

Tai finishes his breakfast fast. “I made some extra in case Takeru comes by.” he gives Matt another kiss before heading to get dressed. “Later guys.” he says before heading out the door.

He headed towards the school. It was early so not a lot of hustle and bustle. Some kids were playing at a park, one kid was trying to catch bugs, none of the other kids was playing with him, thinking him to be weird. A man in skin tight black leather appeared. “Hello there little one, get ready to fly higher than the bugs you try to catch. I shall give you power to make those that avoid you pay.” With a dark touch he infused one of the bugs with dark energy. It touched the boy and it changed him. “Kuwagamon, I am Deviman, your master, I order you to reek havoc and spread chaos lure out those of power and bring me their miraculous!” he vanished.

Kuwagamon let out a roar. He stomped over and was ready to attack the other kids. People screamed and ran.

Gennai sensed the evil and went to investigate, bringing the puzzle box with him. The kids tried to hide, but Kuwagamon tore the park apart. The kids cried and huddled together as Kuwagamon’s powerful jaws ripped the park apart piece by piece.

He managed to throw a blast of energy to distract him but the attack drained him. ‘Darn it my powers have faded, I need to find someone to take up the reins.’ As he looked as others ran too scared to get near.

A soccer ball went soaring and hit him in the head. “Hey ugly!” the massive red insect turned and glared. “Why don’t you pick on me.” He kicked the soccer ball again and hit him. The bug crushed the ball and roared. “Come and get me you overgrown insect.” He ran off, leading the bug away from the children.

‘I think I found a holder.’ he worked the puzzle box till the crest of courage was dominant. It opened up to reveal a charm. He picked it up, and he quickly sealed the box. ‘Well kid, I hope your ready to be a hero.’

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 2 Aguman

  


Hiroaki went into work, finding everyone scrambling. “What’s going on?” he asked.

“Huge news, some giant bug thing attacked a park. We gotta roll!”

“A giant bug?” he was already being pulled out the door. “How big is this thing?” The few photos were taken but they were all blurry. “The chief is offering a big bonus to anyone who gets clear footage.”

“Alright, let’s do this!” they race off to get the scoop.

-x-

Tai had no idea what he was doing, all he knew was that he had to help. The giant red insect hiss and roared swiping at Tai with his claws. The brunette ran at his top speed, tumbling out of the way barely avoiding the beast.

It swooped down, the air pressure knocking Tai back and slamming him to the ground. “What is this guy?” He gripped his aching shoulder. It screeched and swooped in, going for the kill.

‘This is bad, I’m dead, Matt...I’m sorry...’ he braced himself for the impact. His eyes clenched shut, he waited for pain but it didn’t come. A cloaked figure stood before him, he created a barrier between him and Tai in the form of a large tree. “What the heck?”

“Hurry this will not hold him back for long.” It was true, Kuwagamon was trying to rip apart the tree. ‘To think this is the best I can do.’

“How did...What the...Who are you Mister?” Tai was having a hard time filtering them out.

“All very good questions, but we don’t have time if you wanna stop that thing.”

“Me? How can I stop that huge monster?”

“With help, from this...” he offered Tai a box with the crest of courage on it. He opens it and sees a small ring.

“A ring?” he blinks in shock. A light releases from the object, and a tiny creature appeared. “Whoa!” The tiny creature floated around, he looked like a tiny dinosaur.

“Yay!” he cheered, “Is it time?” he looked at Tai and his eyes sparkled. “Tai!” the little guy flew over and hugged him.

“Who are you, and how do you know my name?” Agumon floated back.

“This is Agumon, he is a kwami, and your partner. I’m Gennai the guardian of the kwami.” he explains, and Agumon bows. “The kwami have a gift for reading the hearts of there partners.”

“It’s how I know Tai is a brave and caring warrior, putting others first, you may rush in without thinking but your heart is in the right place.” Tai blushes. He floats over and touches Tai again, a wave of warmth washing over him, his aching shoulder was miraculously healed.

“Whoa!” he stretches him arm. “You fixed it.” Agumon chuckled, grinning happily.

“That is nothing compared to the power you will have by joining forces. If you would like to fight, you can be a hero!”

“Yeah, Tai let’s work together!” Agumon cheers.

“A hero?” Tai was shocked, what young boy didn’t dream about becoming a super hero. Kuwagamon was nearly through the barrier. “Let’s do it.” he takes the ring and slips it on his finger. “Uhh now what?”

“Call my name, and tell me to transform.”

“Alright, Agumon Transform!” The ring glowed, and Agumon cheered, being drawn into the ring. Gennai watched in excitement as a new hero was born. The crest of courage appeared on the ring.

In a flash Tai’s clothing disintegrated leaving him naked, energy rippled across his body until the crest appeared on his chest. Tai’s body swelled with muscle, his soccer player body growing stronger, and that wasn’t the only piece of him that was growing.

From the ring a yellow latex came out and began to hug Tai’s body like a second skin, it hugged his toned body perfectly. His heavy balls and large cock, were safely collected and the latex made the perfect hammock for them. The latex covered every inch, up his neck, over his shoulders, down his sexy back, forming over his plump cheeks perfectly, down his strong legs.

The latex covered his hands, giving him claws. He grins and brings a hand over his face, forming a mask, and his hair became a little more wild. “Aguman!” he cries out. “Whoa is this me?” He feels up his muscular form. “Oh wow!” he palms his crotch, his cock and balls had all but doubled in size.

“Aguman!” Gennai calls out. Kuwagamon was breaking through the last of his barrier.

Aguman turned and faced Kuwagamon. “I got this!”

(Que Let’s kick it up music)

Just as Kuwagamon breached the barrier, Aguman sent it flying back with a powerful kick. The news crew, with Matt’s dad arrived. “Hurry get this!” Aguman stepped out in all his glory.

“You have fun picking on little kids, try fighting someone my size!” Kuwagamon roared at him, taking off and swooping down on him.

“Hey look out!” Hiroaki shouts.

Aguman simply smirks, and he catches Kuwagamon by his massive pincers. “I don’t think so!” with a swift kick he knocks him back once more. “Let’s try these claws out!” He gives Kuwagamon a swift clock in the jaw.

He gives Kuwagamon a barrage of claws and kicks, each blow seemed to deal a powerful shock. Aguman had Kuwagamon on the run till the bug took off into the air. “Amazing!” Hiroaki says, eyes roaming every inch of Aguman. ‘He’s amazing!’

Kuwagamon stayed in the air, letting out a roar. A strange symbol appeared over his face. “A hero? Well done Kuwagamon, take his charm, bring it to me and I shall grant you even more power!” The beast roared, hearing Deviman’s words.

“Come down here and fight me like a mon!” Aguman says, and his ring glows. ‘Tai, Tai, my power is your power, you can hit him.’

‘Agumon?’ Tai thinks. ‘Tell me what to do!’ Agumon explained his powers, through their bond in the ring.

Kuwagamon flaps his wings releasing a terrible noise. The humans in the area clutched their heads in pain. “Knock it off!” Aguman jumped into the action, jumping from wall to wall. “Pepper Fire!”

Fire gathered between his hands. “Poi!” he released the flame and it struck Kuwagamon hard, the flames spreading. The insect howled in pain, and he crashed into the ground. It at least stopped the noise.

Aguman landed epicly. “Time to stop this bug!” he brings his claws together, flames swirling around them. Kuwagamon roars and charges at him. “Cross Fire!” In epic samurai style, their two attacks clashed, yet it was Aguman who stood triumphantly!

Flames consumed Kuwagamon destroying his form, returning him back to his original form. The boy gasped. “What happened?”

“You are safe now.” his ring glowed. ‘Not yet Tai, you must remove the mark of evil.’ the hero blinked. He brought his ring hand to the boy, and the light from the ring destroyed the mark. The marked left him peeling off like a shadow, holding a face before evaporating.

“That was amazing, who are you?” Hiroaki raced over to him.

‘Oh no it’s Matt’s dad?’ he began to sweat. “I’m Aguman, a hero!”

‘Tai, you have to go, you are going to change back soon.’ Agumon warned, Tai felt the ring pulse. “I’ve got to go, but know if trouble arises I’ll be back!”

“Wait!” It was too late, Aguman was bounding awake, taking to the sky with a single jump.

‘This is amazing, I was amazing, we were amazing!’ Tai thinks. His transformation timed out, and he was safely hidden when he transformed back. “You were great Tai!”

“Indeed you were.” Gennai appeared, making Tai jump a little. “You did a good job, facing Kuwagamon.” he pulls back his hood.

“He was a kid, and that mark of evil, who could have done that to him?”

“We need to talk.” As Gennai explained the situation…

-x-

Deviman reverted back to Evil Gennai. He gave his report to Maki. “Fu fu fu, sounds to me like you failed.” One of his clones said.

“That is where you are wrong, my orders were to draw a hero out, the only hero could have been made by the guardian.”

“Correct,” They turned to Maki, who was having one of the Gennai clones lick her boots. “You have done well, but next time I trust you will be able to capture a miraculous for me?”

“I shall my lady!” he bowed. “Enjoy your victory Aguman, for soon I will be coming to claim your Miraculous!”

-x-

“Because of my mistake, Maki has gotten away with miraculous giving dark power to her men. I have no idea which one she has released, but I know it’s not over.” Tai took it all in, listening patiently. “I’ve done my best, but I can’t stop her on my own.”

“You won’t have to, I’ll do it, I’ll stop Maki and get back the Miraculous she took.” he looked at Agumon. “You can count on us.”

“You must keep your identity a secret, should you reveal yourself to the wrong person, and they succumb to evil everyone will be put in danger.”

“I understand,” he thought of Matt. ‘I can’t tell him I don’t want him to be in danger.’

-x-

Hiroaki did his job, taking the kid back to the park where this all started. He asked around and got the same answer. “That big red bug thing attacked us, but then a boy with brown hair with a soccer ball tried to save us.”

‘A boy with brown hair, a soccer ball...no way!’ He called his son. “Matt, have you heard from Tai?”

“No, he was late to school. What’s up?” Matt didn’t like this, Tai missed soccer practice, and was even late for class. Everyone was in a big tizzy about the events that happened in town.

“Matt you won’t believe what happened today, it’s big news!” Matt’s eyes widened as he heard the whole story. Some rumors were floating around the school, but he didn’t believe it. Now that he got word from his dad, he was ready to snap. ‘Tai you idiot!’ he raced out of class.

To be continued...Chap 3 Jealousy is a Dark Emotion


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 3 Jealousy is a Dark Emotion

  


Tai was sitting in class. ‘Good thing the teacher was in a meeting, looks like that disturbance caused a distraction.’ he breathed a sigh of relief. Getting grounded for being late to school meant less Matt time.

Suddenly the door to the classroom burst open and Matt stalked into the room. Tai stands up quickly. “Hey Matt, what’s up?”

“Don’t ‘what’s up’ me. I heard about what happened this morning.” he got up close on his boyfriend.

“Oh yeah, that giant bug thing, it caused quite the commotion.” he sweats.

“Anything else you wanna tell me about this morning?” Tai couldn’t meet Matt’s gaze. ‘Oh crap don’t tell me he knows I was Aguman. Great I’m a hero one day and I already blow my secret identity.’

“Uhh not that I can think of...”

“You jerk!” Matt punched him in the shoulder.

“Oww!” Tai clutched his shoulder. ‘Damn he hits hard.’

“My dad called, he heard about a soccer player with brown hair, who risked his life trying to fight that monster.” he suddenly hugged Tai. “Are you crazy, you could have been hurt or worse.” he got teary eyed.

“I’m sorry I worried you, but I couldn’t sit back and do nothing.” he hugged Matt back.

“Idiot,” he hugs him tighter. “But how on earth did you get away from that monster?”

“Oh uh, once I got him away from the kids I gave him the slip, it was just a big bug after all.” he gives Matt a smile.

“So you didn’t see what happened?”

“What happened?”

“Apparently a super hero showed up and took on the overgrown insect.”

“You don’t say.” Tai scratched his chin.

“What? Don’t you believe me, my dad saw him with his own two eyes.”

“I believe you, but hey Matt can I ask a favor.” The blonde blinked.

“You got some nerve asking for a favor, when you nearly scared me half to death.” he pulled back and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Aww babe, I appreciate the worry, but I’m safe.” he kissed Matt’s cheek, the blonde huffed. “I promise to make it up to you.”

“You better,” he unfolded his arm and relaxed. “Fine what’s the favor.”

“Can you ask your dad to leave my name out of the news? I don’t want the media circus.” it wouldn’t be hard to find out it was him playing hero if someone heard he had tried to help the kids.

“Oh sure, I can ask.” Tai kissed him as a thank you. Matt melted, his kisses were sweeter than chocolate, and Matt had a sweet tooth. Tai supported the blonde until he got feeling back in his legs. ‘This idiot better not try anything crazy like that again, I can’t bare to lose him.’ Once he was back to his senses, they parted. “Don’t forget you owe me one.”

“I won’t I promise.” Sharing one last kiss they parted, the state of emergency was over and classes were starting back up. Matt had just enough time to call his dad and give him Tai’s message.

“Sure, none of the kids knew his name, and it’s not like we have video of him doing it. We’ll just announce him as a young good Samaritan.”

“Thanks dad, I appreciate it.” the call ended and just in time to. It was around lunch when the news hit the net. Students were on their phones going nuts over the wild sight. Some kids thought it was a hoax, some big stunt for some movie that was being shot. Some kids thought it was aliens. More theories began to spin out going as far as mutant insects from the government and genetic super soldiers.

Matt and Tai were sitting at their usual lunch table together, Tai taking Matt’s lunch and giving it a little kick. “It’s all over school, that insect thing is terrifying.”

“You should have seen it up close.” Matt fixed him a glare. “Sorry.” he inserted food into his mouth. Little did Matt know Tai kept sneaking food off his own plate, and fed it to Agumon who was hiding in one of Tai’s pockets. “What about that guy fighting him?”

“It’s all over the net!” Izzy joined them at the table.

“Hey Izzy,” the two greet. “Oh yes hi!” the boy responds opening up his laptop. “Look!” on the screen were several images of Aguman, from different angles. “No one knows who he is, but he’s already getting quite the following.” There was a flood of comments, ranging from “He’s so cool!” to the “Is he single?” and “Look at that bulge!”

Izzy had quite the collection of shots from that particular angle. “This is big, I’ve already created a blog about the guy. Looking for any hits on the net to who he is or where he came from. All we know is he calls himself Aguman!”

‘News spread quickly, best to keep things on the down low.’

“What more info do you need?” Matt asked.

“What are his powers? What was that monster? Are there more of them? Is he this cities defender?”

“Hopefully not!” the boys turned to see Sora. Matt grimaced but Tai gave her a polite hello. “Hey Tai honey!” This is why Matt didn’t like the girl. She got all up on Tai, pressing her boobs against him. Tai was clearly uncomfortable but didn’t say anything to be polite.

“We don’t need any crazy monsters in this town, it was so scary.” she says rubbing up on Tai. “I was so scared but I know Tai honey would protect me.”

Tai sweat dropped. Agumon gagged, making a noise. ‘Agumon!’ Tai began to sweat more. Of course Sora thought the noise came from Tai. “Oh you like my new scent, I bought this new perfume yesterday. It’s so sweet of you to notice.”

Sora’s mom ran a flower shop, but her flower arrangements grew more and more popular, now she owns flower shops all over. Sora used to smell like a flower shop, but now she douses herself in perfume that clashes which makes the aroma suffocating.

“Tai honey, why don’t you come over to my place. We could study or something.” Matt knew just what sorta something she was implying. Just as he was about to snap, Tai pushed Sora off him.

“Sorry Sora, I have plans with Matt tonight.”

“That silly band stuff, you can come to my place after and...” Tai cut her off.

“I’m sorry, but we have plans all night.” Matt smiles, and Sora looks between them. Her hand balls up into a fist.

“I see, have fun with your plans. I wouldn’t waste my time listening to some poser’s band anyway.” she humphs and walks away.

“Jealousy really brings out the ugliness in people.” Izzy comments.

“Why do you put up with that girl?” Matt groans, and Tai rubs his back.

“Sora can be a handful, but we were friends when we were kids.” Tai says.

“It’s clear she wants something more than that.” Tai chuckles and kisses Matt’s cheek.

“To bad for her, I’m a man’s man, that isn’t gonna change.” The two kiss, and Click! Izzy took a picture of them.

“You guys really are too cute.” Izzy was a super nerd, he had blogs about all kinds of things, and he managed them all equally, all while being the president of the computer and tech club.

“You want in on this Izzy? Tai could rock your world.” Matt says, and Izzy blushes. The nerd certainly thought of it, Tai was a sweet guy, strong, handsome a total catch.

“I uhh umm don’t want to come between you two.” he stuttered.

“Now there is an idea.” Tai and Matt get up and embrace Izzy, giving him a kiss on both cheeks. Izzy’s face goes as red as a tomato. Tai grabs his camera and does his best to take their picture.

“I-I-I-I-I need to get to the computer lab!” he bolted, Tai’s hand brushing his confined erection. Izzy knew they weren’t teasing him either it was an honest offer, he was just shy, fine being behind the scenes and watching. Tai and Matt were so open with their feelings, it was kinda intimidating, but also very exciting.

“He ran away again.” Matt sighed.

“He’ll get there, we just have to wait for his pace.” Lunch ended and the students headed back to class. Much to Matt’s displeasure his next class had no Tai and had Sora.

The girl kept throwing dirty looks at him. ‘Just great.’ After class, Sora cut him off. “What do you want Sora?”

“Cancel your plans with Tai.” she says folding her arms.

“Not happening.” he tries to get by her but she blocks his path.

“I don’t know what he sees in you, your a talent-less brat from a broken home, he must pity you.” She was clearly in one of her moods.

“What is your deal?” he tried to keep calm, getting into a fight with her would only complicate things.

“My deal is, Tai should be with me not you.”

“You really need to get your jealousy in check.”

“Me? Jealous of you? Don’t make me laugh. Tai is going through a phase, he’ll see the light one day.” she turned and headed towards the door. “Why should I be jealous, when I can give him something you never can.” she says before leaving.

It was a low blow one, especially since it stroked Matt’s fears that he kept hidden. Matt didn’t have many friends when he was younger, his dad worked hard since the divorce to keep them afloat so he often got hand me down clothes or used clothes and it often made him the joke of his fellow classmates. So it was hard to believe Tai wanted to be friends with him at first let alone want to date him when they got older.

It was a bad habit of his, when he felt like he was losing someone or something he tended to cling. It’s why Tai promised to never leave him, and that he would be the only guy he marries. Their open-ish relationship did ease some of his fears as Tai wasn’t the type of guy to go back on his word. He did have his own friends now, and fans for his band, and he still had Tai. ‘Tai loves me, I have friends, my family might be little and broken but it’s still good.’ he repeated this over and over, a little mantra.

-x-

He got through the day, and Tai escorted him to band practice. Upon arrival they bumped into Takeru. “Hey, T.K. it’s good to see you.”

“Good to see you to Matt.” the brothers hug. “It’s good seeing you to Big Bro Tai.”

“Aww come on,” Tai blushed.

“You are practically family.” Takeru hugs Tai. “But really...” Takeru starts groping Tai, and rubbing on him. “My brother is so lucky.”

“Ahh!” Tai gasped and moaned. Takeru was obviously hard, and was rubbing against Tai’s bulge.

Matt came over and slapped Takeru’s ass. “Knock it off, we are in public.”

“Sorry, Tai is so sexy I just couldn’t keep my hands to myself.” Matt was fine if Tai wanted to fuck Takeru, but Takeru was even more of an exhibitionist than he was. ‘It’s not your hands I’m worried about.’ While Matt had no problem staying naked all day behind closed doors, or issues with public displays of affection. Takeru could almost be called a nudist, he wore clothes because society told him to, but that didn’t stop him from going commando and not wearing socks. Also if he didn’t stop him Takeru probably would have gone down on Tai right in front of his band.

Taking their seats, Takeru happily sitting in Tai’s lap to watch the show.

They played a bit and Tai and Takeru applauded. “You guys are sounding great.” Agumon agreed but continued to stay hidden, it wasn’t easy especially with how frisky Takeru was being.

“You’re really coming together.” Takeru says.

“Hopefully we’ll be able to get our first big gig in a few weeks.”

“That battle of the bands thing?”

“Yeah if we can get the money for the entrance fee we can enter, even if we don’t win it’s great promotion.”

“If you need money maybe we can have a mini concert to raise money.”

“That could work, and give us a chance at playing in front of a live audience.”

“Get me a stand I can serve up some food while you guys play and do it up right.”

“Sounds like a plan, this is gonna be big!” After drawing up some plans they headed home. Takeru wanted to join them for some fun, but Matt declined. “Tonight he’s all mine!”

“Ohh good luck then Tai!” he yells and waves.

-x-

No sooner had the door closed did Matt pull Tai in for a fierce kiss. Their kissing was loud and erotic, Matt tugging on Tai’s uniform. “You are all mine tonight!” he says and drags Tai into the bedroom.

‘I’m always yours.’ Tai thinks.

“Take off your clothes.” Tai smiles and obeys, stripping for Matt’s pleasure. He moves as he strips, making the act of taking off your clothes more sexy than it ought to be. His blood rushed south, and filled his growing arousal.

He wasn’t the only one aroused, once Tai was down to his boxers the restrictions of his pants allowed his cock to swell and tent his boxers. ‘Holy fuck!’ Tai hooked his boxers and pulled them down, the waist band tugs down Tai’s cock, more and more until they reach his knees and snap, the big dick snaps up and slaps Tai’s abs.

Matt couldn’t stop himself from from palming his own arousal. ‘I’ll never get tired of seeing that thing!’ He’d swear Tai was a horse in another life, when they were younger they were the same size, but after puberty his dick had grown massive.

Tai breathed a sigh of relief, the soccer player was finally free and naked, stepping out of his boxers. “What next?” Matt blushed, as Tai fondled himself, letting the boys hang out. The manly musk hit his nose and he shuddered.

“Help me with my clothes.” Tai leads the blonde to the bed. Jacket and tie getting removed as Tai kisses his lover. The make out was slow as Tai moved him back to the bed. His undershirt was unbuttoned, the brunette leaving kisses after each one was opened.

Once the last button was opened, his shirt was parted and Tai licked his way back up to Matt’s chest. “You are beautiful,” Matt blushes.

“Keep going,” he shivers. Tai caresses his smooth skin, removing the shirt with ease. The brunette kissing his shoulder as they shifted to remove it. He moves all the way down by passing his shirt to Matt’s socks.

“Ahhh!” he rubbed his feet, his strong thumbs working the soles. The left sock was removed and Tai began worshiping Matt’s foot. Kisses and licks dance along the sole, from the heel to the pads, the soccer player going as far as to lick between his toes.

Matt shivered. As a soccer player, Tai had a strong appreciation for feet. His feet were so honed he gave amazing foot jobs, the things he could do with his toes. “Mmm!” Speaking of toes, Tai started sucking the blonde’s, teasing each little one before moving onto the right foot. “Tai!”

The foot worship continued, the soccer player teasing the musician’s feet sending pleasure racing through his form. His cock pushed painfully against his confines, his manhood demanding freedom!

“Tai, hurry it...” he shivers and moans. Tai looks up at him sucking on his big toe, making him look to adorable for words.

“As you wish,” Tai massages up his legs till he was face to face with his pants. He undoes the belt and tosses it away, leaving kisses over Matt’s aching bulge. He undoes his pants and lowers them, pulling them off in one smooth movement.

Now with his legs exposed, Tai starts kissing along his exposed skin, sucking on spots he knows will excite him. Matt’s so hard in his briefs, cock straining and leaving a wet spot on the front. He uses his legs to bring Tai in closer to his crotch. “Eager are we?” Tai licks the wet spot and Matt blushes.

“Underwear...off...now!” Matt gives him a heated look, and the soccer player obeys. He removes the underwear allowing Matt’s hard cock to spring up. This was better, Tai nuzzled his pubes, his cheek rubbing against his length.

“You smell so sexy.” he kisses his balls and Matt moans.

‘God he loves to attack with words.’ Tai’s lips move and he starts licking Matt’s cock. “Suck my dick Tai, I wanna cum down your throat.” The brunette chuckles, his eyes glowing with excitement.

“As you wish!” With one go, he swallows him down to the root, the sudden wetness and warm surrounding his dick had Matt arching off his bed. His body shook from pleasure and toes curling in delight.

“Ohhh fuck!” Tai hummed around his length, letting his tongue caress the underside as his throat massaged the head. He swallowed the blonde’s pre, happily nuzzling his pubes and taking in his natural musk.

Just as Matt was about to get used to it Tai began to move, slurping and sucking his cock. ‘Damn him he’s so good!’ He fists the sheets, writhing in pleasure. This wasn’t sucking dick, Tai might as well be having a conversation with an old friend. The little traitor probably sided with Tai more than him.

No rhyme or reason, Tai would change up the flow, keeping Matt on his toes and drawing closer to the edge. He’d bob back and forth, only to suddenly stop and give his tip a tongue lashing, before diving back down and moaning, sending pleasing vibrations through his penis. Then he’d start moving again, only going half way, sucking hard and teasing his manhood with his talented tongue.

“Tai...Tai...Tai! Tai!” his voice rose pitches higher, his cock pulsing more in the male’s mouth. Pre spilled from his dick like tears of joy. Tai doubled his efforts, fondling Matt’s balls. Matt’s cock pulsed in his mouth. “Tai I’m cumming!” he howls and bucks off the bed.

His cock swells as his balls lurch sending the cum through his dick, exploding down Tai’s throat. He took the first two spurts down his throat, giving one long suck to the tip, coaxing even more cum from his twitching dick. The hot seed spilled into his mouth and over his tongue. “Mmm,” Tai hums, rolling the cum in his mouth before swallowing it down.

He let’s Matt catch his breath, gently fondling his balls to ease him down from his high. The blonde’s nipples had gotten nice and perky from his climax, his chest rising and falling as his breathing evens out.

“How else can I serve you?” Tai asked.

“I wanna suck your dick, as your prepare me.” Tai smiles and they move into a 69 position, Tai on the bottom, eyes firmly on Matt’s plump ass. The blonde face to face with Tai’s big dick, the heat and weight of his manhood was intense. He couldn’t stop himself from taking a whiff and a taste, leaning forward to lick at his large man meat.

“You really have an amazing ass.” Tai says cupping his cheek and spreading it exposing his tight hole. “There’s not an ass in this world as sweet as yours.” he leans forward and kisses his hole, licking at the entrance.

“Ahh, Tai you...ahhh...” he shivers. He pumps Tai’s cock and starts licking the head. ‘I won’t back down till you cum next!’ Tai moans into his ass, his tongue teasing his opening, slowly working it open.

Matt’s hole opened up for him, letting the wet muscle wiggle into his ass. At the same time Matt wrapped his lips around the head, and slowly began to suck. He was no slouch in the oral skills either, he’s had Tai’s massive dick for practice after all.

His ass was better at taking it than his mouth, but that didn’t mean he didn’t try. He swallowed Tai’s cock down, relaxing his throat, inch after inch after inch, so much delicious man meat to suck. ‘He’s so fucking big I love it!’ he blushed, moaning in delight as he slurped and sucked.

Tai was perfectly content making out with Matt’s hole, the pleasure bringing his cock back to life. Soon Matt was throbbing against his chest. “Mmm,” he pushed deeper, darting back and forth.

Matt breathed through his nose, inhaling the male’s manly musk. His dick’s scent was so strong it made him shiver. He swallowed Tai down to the root, and fondled his heavy balls. There was a strange pleasure when sucking dick, the taste, the smell, the way it filled your throat, even Tai’s size played a role in the pleasure Matt felt. A feeling of accomplishment when he swallowed every inch.

The blonde was enjoying the blow job as much as Tai was, his pre running down Tai’s pecs and stomach. He felt Tai twitching in his mouth, more pre rushing down the blonde’s throat, a sign of the main course coming. He doubled his efforts hollowing his cheeks and licking faster. ‘Cum for me!’ he thinks.

Tai’s moans and pants become shorter, and he knew the boy was on the edge. He gave one final suck from base to tip, and pulled him over the edge. Tai’s release followed, thick cum rushing into Matt’s mouth. The blonde shivered in delight, he drank Tai’s man milk, hands coming to pump his big dick.

His actions were rewarded with a few extra spurts. He didn’t waste a drop, he had Tai’s flow down to a science, he could drink him in his sleep. Despite the powerful orgasm Tai was still hard, the soccer player having stamina to burn. Not just stamina he had great recovery to. It was no wonder Tai was the captain of the soccer team.

After cleaning him with his tongue he wiggled his ass. “Tai, fuck me!”

“As you wish!” They shifted, so Matt was on his hands and knees and Tai was behind him, his big dick resting perfectly between his cheeks. Their needs slicked with saliva, it was time for the main course. Not much more prep was required, Matt was positive his ass had been molded to fit Tai’s dick, they fucked often enough, and sometimes they would even sleep connected.

Tai lined up his penis, the head caressing his wet entrance. The boy pushed in and the two moaned. “Yes!” Matt’s ass swallowed him up, the stretch wonderful, the fullness breath taking. When Tai’s pelvis met his ass, they were complete.

The soccer player’s pre poured into his ass, lighting the way for his dick to travel. He ground his hips, letting Matt feel every inch, teasing the poor blonde’s prostate in the process. Tai’s cock was so thick Matt’s prostate was stimulated with every pass.

“Move!” Matt moans, clawing at his sheets. He obeys, pulling back only to thrust back in, their bodies connecting in a loud clap. His thrusts were slow and full, every inch was felt. The friction back and forth was heavenly, drawing moans from both boys.

The room felt hot, the scent of sex filling the air, the room was an orchestra of sounds. The moans, the heated pants, the sound of skin striking skin, all accompanied by the creak of Matt’s bed as Tai’s thrusts grew harder. “Ahh ah ah ahhh ah ah ah Mmnnhhaaa!”

Tai covered Matt’s body with his own as their release grew closer, he didn’t touch the blonde’s cock, letting the anal pleasure push him closer to the edge. To finish him off he instead reached around and fondled Matt’s nipples. “Tai!”

Like a set of dominoes expertly set, Tai pushed the first one over and it began. Matt arched his back beautifully, his insides tightening around his thrusting dick. His cock slapped his toned stomach and exploded spilling seed beneath him. Tai kissed his neck lovingly, as the tightening heat pulled him over the edge, and he exploded, cumming deep into Matt’s tight ass.

The waves of orgasm washes over them and they surrender to pleasure, Matt losing strength and crumbling. Tai quickly rolling them over as to not crush his lover. They lay there panting, Tai’s spent cock slipping from his well fucked hole. Tai holds him lovingly as they come down from their respective highs.

Tai gives kisses to Matt’s neck and shoulder. “So you forgive me?”

“Yeah, just don’t do anything scary like that again, leave the hero stuff to actual heroes.” Tai smiled at that.

“You got it.” he was gonna make them dinner, but Matt wanted cuddles so dinner would have to wait. Agumon had heard and seen everything. ‘Tai really is best suited for my power I knew it, such a brave and courageous love.’ He chuckles.

-x-

Meanwhile…

Deviman was working his magic on creating a barrier around the city. “What are you doing wasting your time you should be hunting the guardian?” a figure from the shadows spoke.

“Etaman,” he chuckles. “I thought I smelled something.”

“Watch it or I will...” Deviman laughed.

“You will do nothing, if you were sent to kill me you would have done so. Since you are a simple Ape I will explain, I know the guardian is here and he is weak. So I’m creating a barrier to make sure he does not escape. Then I can take my time drawing out his heroes and crushing them.”

“Watch out for that pride of yours it comes before a mighty big fall, know that I won’t hesitate to crush you once you’ve been deemed useless.”

“Fufufu, Jealousy is a dark emotion Etaman, it makes you look weak!”

“We all seek to serve our mistress, the question is who will be the one who stands with her in the end.” he says and vanishes.

‘It will be me!’ Deviman works on enacting his master plan.

To be continued...Hard Shell


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 4 Hard Shell

  


The following day the news was on the latest story. Several reports were going on and on about the attack and the hero who had saved them. Tai was making breakfast, and feeding Agumon. The little kwami was finding the news interesting while eating some bacon. “The world has changed so much.”

“Have you been here before Agumon?” Tai asked.

“Hmm, you could say that we Kwami retain some knowledge of the world around us, and I remember fighting alongside humans in the past as Aguman but I’m not too sure.”

Tai sighs. “I guess it doesn’t matter, I just wish I knew a little bit more about what’s going on and what’s gonna happen.” he gives Agumon more bacon.

“Yummy!” he munches down.

Tai pokes at the breakfast cooking, but his mind was elsewhere. ‘When will the next attack come, I’ll have to be ready. This is crazy, if this Deviman guy can take hold of anyone then how...’

“Tai!” Agumon snapped him out of his thoughts. He was able to save the bacon, and he turned off the stove.

“Thanks, Agumon,” he sighed. “Sorry, buddy I was just thinking.”

“Was it about our enemy?”

“Yeah,” he plates some food. “I can’t help thinking about it, I wanna help, and I’m in this to the end. Just kinda nerve-wracking knowing you have someone out there wanting to destroy you.”

“Tai you can’t focus on that, if you spend your time always looking for the next attack, you won’t be able to live your life that way.” he floats over to him. “You have a great life, filled with friends and family who love you. So enjoy it, your loved ones make you strong.”

“Thanks, Agumon,” he gives him an extra piece of bacon. “This is kinda new for me.” the kwami chuckles.

New experiences were kinda his thing. “You are strong Tai, I know you will be able to do great things with my power. From what I saw last night you have a strong heart as well.”

He pets Agumon, and the kwami hides when Matt wakes up and comes in. He yawns and rubs the sleep from his eyes. “Morning Tai,” he walks in completely naked.

“Morning babe,” he catches his half-awake lover and gives him a kiss. “I got breakfast.”

“Mmm,” he hums in delight. He takes his seat, and Tai gives him a plate.

“I was thinking about walking to school with you today,” Tai says.

“Oh really, no soccer practice today?” he eats his eggs on toast.

“There is, but after what happened I wanted to spend my morning with you.”

“Well, you won’t hear me complaining.”

“Good,” he kissed Matt. Tai got his own plate and the two have breakfast.

“Did dad not come home last night?”

“Don’t think so, yesterday’s incident has news teams going nuts. I made him some food and put it in the microwave to heat up for him.”

“What would we do without you?”

“Stop it, you guys would be fine without me, though your words make me happy.” he blushed and smiled.

“And you make me very happy.” his dad always worked hard to support them, but he’d be lying if he didn’t feel a bit lonely. Tai has been a lifesaver for him, for both of them really, and they have been a life saver for Tai in kind.

-x-

After breakfast, the boys cleaned up, dressed and headed out to school. Tai held Matt’s hand as they walked down the street. They passed by an electronics store, that had televisions airing the news. “After yesterdays events, some officials are claiming the events were some form of hoax or stunt. We want everyone to keep calm and carry on as...nor...mal...” Static began interrupting the broadcast, before taking it over completely.

A shadowy figure began to appear in the static. The once clear sky became clouded in darkness. “What’s happening?” Matt gasped. Tai gripped his hand tighter.

Deviman appeared on every television and phone screen. “Greetings mortals, your government wishes to sweep yesterday under the rug, claiming it to be a sham or hoax, know this is a lie!” The darkness in the sky took on Deviman’s face. “I am Deviman! The one who unleashed the monster upon your world was me! I am one blessed by the power of darkness, and I am here to stay, and no children of the light will stop me!” he smirked. “Know this, I know your fear, I know your hatred, I know your darkest hearts’ desire, and it gives me strength. You will bear witness to the battle between good and evil, I shall crush the children of light, and then this world will be ours!”

Tai’s hand tightened, he was scared but that fear only became the fuel to stroke his courage. ‘I don’t think so!’ the ring glowed, and sent out a pulse, dispersing the darkness and the crest of courage flashed on the screens before returning to the regularly scheduled programming.

Deviman felt the pulse and was forced to pull back. He laughed maniacally. ‘Good, make this interesting child of light!’

Those that saw the crest of courage felt it’s warmth and strengthened their own courage. Tai recognized the symbol but said nothing about it. Agumon was impressed with Tai’s courage, he had shared it to others, he was truly fitting of this power.

A new announcement came later…

“This is a report from the government officials, to our people we must stand strong, when evil comes knocking at our door we will face it. We will not hide and cower in fear, we will live our lives and move forward. The power of good will not fall to the power of evil. To the children of light out there, this Aguman, please lend us your strength to combat this evil!”

-x-

People were talking about what happened. Deviman’s appearance gave a face to the evil, an enemy to stand against. Some people rather didn’t care, such is the way for some even when evil is staring at them right in the face the only thing the cared about was themselves.

One such girl was Mimi, she came from a rather wealthy family, she’s traveled all over the world, but she didn’t learn anything from her travels mostly enjoyed the various shopping and beaches. She had good looks, money, and frankly, she was sorta full of herself.

Her beauty had caught the eye of many, so many boys wanted to be her boyfriend, and so many girls wanted to be her friend. Derek Dingo was one of the boys pining for Mimi, he was a transfer student from Australia. The boy had a brown afro and bright blue eyes. He had a bit of a struggle when he first came to this town, showing up to school in nothing but a speedo and a big shirt. While he didn’t have many friends he was still a good kid.

He found his treasure seashell, the shell was beautiful almost like a jewel. It wasn’t worth much but it had sentimental value to him as it was the first shell he got to keep. He had collected all kinds of shells with his family, but this one really stood out, it had a cool spiral and really unique coloring. He was very excited to give it to Mimi, he hoped she liked it. It was a special shell so he wanted to give it to someone special.

Finding her was easy enough, she liked to draw a crowd, it only dispersing as homeroom drew closer and closer. “Mimi?” the boy stepped up to her.

“Hmm? Oh, it’s Dennis right?”

“Derek,” he blushed. “I have something for you.”

“Ohh a present, for me how wonderful. What did you get me?” She was quite used to receiving gifts from boys and girls. Derek’s blush grew, and he smiled placing the shell in her hand. “What is this?”

“It’s a shell, you see I found this on my first dive and...”

“Found!” she gasped. “You found this!?” She looked disgusted. She dropped the shell on the ground. “Why would you give me some trash you just found in the nasty ocean?”

“It’s not trash it’s...” before he could finish his sentence Mimi stomped on the shell breaking it.

“Ridiculous, giving me such a dirty thing,” she wiped her hand with some cleaning wipe and tossed it away. “Gifts cost money, even if you were gonna give me something handmade at least that shows effort but finding some silly shell from the wild as a gift laughable.” she walked off.

Derek dropped to his knees in tears, his treasured shell in pieces, as was his heart. As he cried his shadow stretched out and twisted in shape. Deviman appeared from his shadow. “I feel your pain, your sorrow, your anger, taking that I will give you a shell that will never be broken. Touch of Evil!” he touched the broken shell and it reformed twisted and black.

He reaches out and touches the infected object. In a flash of dark light, Derek’s clothing rips off his body, leaving him naked, his eyes become clouded with darkness. From the shell pink goo explodes and spreads over Derek’s body, becoming like a second skin. His 4 incher doubled in size, and the pink goo trapped it, hugging his crotch impossibly tight. The pink goo spread his cheeks and invaded his tight manhole.

Derek’s body transformed, the tips of his fingers gaining strange suction cup-like appendages, and similar ones at the bottoms of his feet. His afro transformed into a mess of green tentacles, and a giant spiral shell appeared on his back. “Shellman!”

Shellman laughed as power flowed through him. “Now go bring me Aguman’s miraculous, reek havoc and show no mercy.”

“Yes Deviman!” he bowed. He brought his hands to the ground. “Water Wave!” water erupted from his hands, in massive force and quantity.

-x-

Agumon sensed the transformation. “Tai, I smell a monster!” he whispered. “What?” Tai gasped.

Not much of a warning as their classroom suddenly began to flood with water. The whole school was quickly filling up with water. “Everyone a pipe must have burst, quickly we have to evacuate.” The homeroom teacher says.

The class pulls out quickly, soon having to practically swim out of the class, even the hallways were flooded. While everyone else tried to evacuate, Tai, however, had other plans, he slipped off away from his class. “Agumon it’s time to transform!”

“Let’s do it!” he vanishes into the ring. Tai’s clothes vanish into flames, his naked body exposed before a yellow latex came out and began to hug Tai’s body like a second skin, it hugged his toned body perfectly. His heavy balls and large cock were safely collected and the latex made the perfect hammock for them. The latex-covered every inch, up his neck, over his shoulders, down his sexy back, forming over his plump cheeks perfectly, down his strong legs, and over his big feet.

The latex-covered his hands, giving him claws. His transformation was truly impressive, power flowing through his veins, strengthening his muscles and increasing certain assets. His ass grew plumper, his cock and balls doubled in size, and his nipples hardened from the heat of the suit. He grins and brings a hand over his face, forming a mask, and his hair became a little wilder. “Aguman!” he cries out. “We rock!”

-x-

Matt had homeroom with Mimi, so that class didn’t have a chance to escape. Mimi screamed as her fancy dress and shoes got wet. The teacher ordered them to evacuate, but no luck.

Shellman appeared in the doorway, and he quickly knocked the teacher out with one of his tentacles. “You aren’t going anywhere!”

“A monster!” the students screamed.

“The only monster here is that girl!” he pointed at Mimi. “Mimi you will pay for crushing my treasured shell and my heart!”

“Dennis?” she gasped. He twitched in anger.

“It was Derek! But he’s gone I’m Shellman now, and you are finished!” his green tentacles came out to grab her.

“Pepper Breath!” flames shot at Shellman and hit him in the face. Aguman appeared on the scene. “All of you get out of here!” he shouts.

“So you’ve finally showed up Aguman, but I’m not letting anyone escape me!” he aims a new attack at the students. “Aqua Blaster!” the attack fires a powerful stream of water at the students.

‘Matt!’ Aguman jumps in front of the blonde and takes the hit using his own body as a shield.

Matt gasped. “You saved me!”

“It’s what I do, now move!” he orders and the students move out being led by Matt. Mimi was freaking out about having to move through the water.

“Mimi come on!” the girl had to be dragged out of the room.

“No you won’t escape!” he stopped his attack.

“I’m your opponent!” Aguman tears through the water, and uses Claw Attack to try and strike Shellman.

“You are in my way!” he caught Aguman’s hands with his own, then proceeded to wail on him with his tentacles.

“Pepper Breath!” Aguman spat fire and forced Shellman back.

“Water Wave!” he cast controlling the water to force Aguman away, a massive wave of water drawing up from within the room. “Now to have my revenge!” he retracts into his shell and zooms out of the room.

Aguman groans. ‘This guy is tough.’ he gives chase.

Most of the students had evacuated into the courtyard. The water wasn’t as high out here. Matt looked around for Tai. ‘Where is he, is he still in the school?’ A giant shell came busting out of the school. “I told you you will not escape.” Using Aqua Blaster, he knocks out some of the other students.

Mimi screams and clings to the nearest person, and Matt was just the lucky bystander. “Is this the kind of guys you like, let’s see how you like this?” he used his green tentacles to grab Matt and hoisting him up into the air. “Get ready pretty boy!”

Shellman’s tentacles held Matt high into the air, keeping his arms and legs spread. His other tentacles proceeded to molest the blonde. “Ahh!” the tentacles slipped under his clothing teasing his skin.

Matt blushed. “This is so gross!” Shellman laughed and quickly ripped apart Matt’s clothing, giving quite the show as his green tentacles teased his body. Shellman groped him but the tentacles touch couldn’t stir Matt into arousal. ‘Tai!’ he thinks, in tears.

Aguman tears through the air, slicing through Shellman’s tentacles and catching Matt in the air. Matt’s blush grew as he was cradled in Aguman’s arms. “Are you alright?” Aguman asked.

“Uhh, yes I’m fine now.” Aguman sets him down, and Matt blushes as he found himself hard. Matt got a good look at Aguman, and felt heat spread through his body. ‘Whoa he’s hot!’ the hero was holding him so tenderly, he could feel the other’s muscles.

“That jerk how dare he,” he whispered. “Big mistake shell boy, now you’ve made me mad!”

(Que Let’s Kick It Up)

“Oohhh I’m so scared, not!” he slammed his hands on the ground and created a wave of water.

“Claw Attack!” he slashed threw the water, and continued to charge at Shell Man. He backed up, partly scared.

“Aqua Blaster!” he fired another stream of water. Aguman used Claw Attack again this time he pushed back the stream.

“You are going down,” he broke through the stream and Shellman screamed quickly retreating into his shell. Aguman’s claws hit the shell but didn’t leave a scratch.

“Hehehe, silly hero my shell is unstoppable!” he started to spin and charged at Aguman. He dodged and dodged, he launched a barrage of Pepper Breath. The flames had no effect on the shell. Shellman continued to laugh. “You can’t stop me, I’ll beat you and take your Miraculous!” he spun faster. “Slamming Attack!”

‘Oh man, should I use my final move?’ Tai thinks as he dodged the spinning attack.

‘Be careful Tai, once you use it your power will deplete and you’ll transform back soon after, and you might not be able to pierce his shell even.’ Agumon replies.

‘Alright then!’ Tai stops dodging and takes the hit full force. “Gah!”

“Aguman!” the students cry out.

“I’m not finished!” Aguman grabs hold of the spinning shell with Claw Attack, using his strength he was able to stop the spinning shell. “Time to go Dinosaur Crazy!” using his strength he lifted the shell up and sent Shellman flying. He jumped into the air and found his shell hole. “Pepper Breath!” he sent a barrage of flames into the hole.

Shellman screamed coming out of his burning shell. “Cross Fire!” Aguman finished him off, creating one cooked shellfish. Shellman reverted to Derek, and the shell pulsed with dark energy. “The Power of Courage!” using the power of his ring to purge the darkness from the shell.

The light of his ring spread out and undid the damage done by their fight. The water vanished, the damaged walls and school equipment repaired itself, even Matt’s clothes were restored. Aguman picks up the shell and gives it back to Derek. “I didn’t mean to...I was just so upset...I...” Aguman touches his shoulder, making the boy flinches.

“You were turned down, it can be scary and painful but you can’t climb into some shell and think it will be okay. You have the courage to put yourself out there, and maybe you picked the wrong person this time, but next time you might find your perfect match. Don’t give up.” he gives him back his shell.

Derek blushes. “Thank you.” Aguman’s ring pulses.

“I gotta go, take care of everyone!” he jumps away and makes it to a safe place to power down. Tai rejoined the other students and got embraced by Matt.

“Where were you?” he asked. Tai froze, his brain ticking away to find an excuse. ‘Think up something fast hero...’

“I was stuck in the bathroom, the room flooded and I couldn’t get out. I’m glad you are okay,” he says blushing, the two hugged. Derek watched them blushing. ‘So he wasn’t Mimi’s boyfriend?’

“You missed it Aguman showed up and beat that monster, he was amazing!”

“Really? More amazing than me?” Tai raised a brow.

“No, no one is as great as you,” the two kissed. Derek gets up and looks down at his shell. ‘Next time I will find the right person.’ he stared at the two and wanted a love like that.

-x-

Deviman curses his failure.

“You beat me this time, but next time I won’t lose!” he too was forced to power down.

To be continued...Chap 5 The Next Hero


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 5 The Next Hero

  


A few days had passed since the Shellman incident, but that didn’t mean Aguman didn’t make appearances. Agumon suggested that Tai could practice his abilities, and help people. Sure enough the city had more to worry about than just Deviman, as some people gave into the darkness inside and people were going nuts.

The police had their hands full. So Tai took on the role of a hero, lending a hand to the people, and giving them the courage to stand tall. Gennai was pleased with Tai’s work, the boy was using his powers for good, as intended. The power of light grew stronger, it might be safe to let another miraculous out. ‘Tai could use a hand, and their may come a time he won’t be able to transform.’

-x-

It was swim class day, for gym, so it was skin skin and more skin. Tai was wearing speedos, his big dick bulging the garment, his ass being hugged by the tightness. He stretched as he made his way across the diving board.

Matt was wearing traditional shorts, he was sitting and watching along with a group of other boys and girls. Could call it the Tai Fan Club as they were so excited to watch Tai dive.

It was no secret Tai was popular, especially on swim day. Not many guys were daring enough to wear speedos, but Tai was the type to skinny dip if given the chance. His endowments and sexy body made swim day a treat.

He wasn’t showing off or anything either, it was just natural charm and attraction. Matt didn’t mind the guys eyeing Tai but…

“Yoohoo Tai baby, do a perfect dive for me kay!” Sora was in a rather tasteless bikini, a two piece was fine the school offered that but hers was clearly to show off. Matt glared at her, before turning his gaze back to his boyfriend.

Tai put on his goggles, and took a proper diving stance. He dove into the pool, which was met with applause, but what really got the spectators excited was when Tai got out of the water.

His body was dripping wet, his speedos clinging to his body even more, making his bulge more prominent. “Amazing!” Izzy says feeling his manhood swell, he cupped the bulge in his swim trunks.

A few guys were suffering a similar state, cupping their aching manhoods. Matt chuckled. Before he started dating Tai, he’d have been in the same state, but now he was more experienced. “Yeah he is!”

“Ohh Tai, that was amazing!” Sora ran over to Tai with a towel, Matt seethed glaring at the girl. “Here’s a towel for you.”

“Oh uhh thanks Sora.” the girl was getting all clingy, and Tai was just too polite for his own good.

“I didn’t think you got jealous?” Izzy asked.

“Girls are different, and that girl seriously creases me!”

“Fascinating.” Izzy says and observed the two. Sora was doing everything but give Tai a lap dance, pressing her boobs into his arm, the brunette not looking the least bit pleased.

Someone else wasn’t enjoying Sora’s display. The captain of the swim team, Michael a transfer student from America. He was one of the few guys wearing speedos in class. He took swimming very seriously, though he had an attraction to girls in swim suits.

So he was definitely jealous of Tai. ‘That guy thinks he’s so hot. I’ll show him!’

-x-

Deviman awakened sensing the stirrings of dark emotions. “Oh yes he will do nicely, I just have to wait for the negative emotions to ripen.”

-x-

Michael stomped over to Tai and Sora. “Hey babe, I can show you a real dive!” he says and gives Tai a dirty look. The brunette blinked in confusion. “Just watch me!” he gave Sora a wink and a smile.

She gave him a look that showed her distaste. Michael wasn’t a bad looking dude either, he had a swimmer’s body and he followed the practice of shaving for speed, so he was silky smooth, he had blonde hair and blue eyes.

Back in America, he was quite popular with the ladies, though he’s never had a girlfriend. He tended to show off, and make a fool of himself, especially in front of pretty girls. He thought Sora was quite lovely, and thought Tai was a jerk for ignoring her. ‘I’ll show her, this is how an ace swimmer dives.’

“I dedicate this dive to you Sora!” he called and got ready, his form was much more refined than Tai’s.

“I don’t need a dive from you loser!” Sora shouted, her shout caused him to lose focus and he slipped from the board, he hit the water hard, getting the wind knocked out of him. Michael wasn’t coming back up.

“Hey!” Tai dove into the pool and pulled the boy out of the water, and gave him the kiss of life. Michael slowly came to, and felt warm lips against his. ‘Did Sora come and save me?’ Imagine his shock when he realized it was Tai’s lips against his.

He blushed and felt a heat stirring in his loins. Tai pulled back and Michael coughed, bringing a hand to his lips. ‘That was my first kiss!’ he thinks. A blush spread across his cheeks.

Suddenly he was hit with the sound of laughter, he turned and saw Sora and some girls pointing and laughing at him. He looked down and saw he was hard, his 5 incher standing tall in his speedos. His whole face went beet red.

“Hey, man are you okay?” Tai touched his shoulder.

“Don’t touch me!” he shouts and pushes Tai away, causing him to fall into the pool. Michael ran off, upset, embarrassed, angry at himself and everyone laughing at him. He ran into the locker room where Agumon was in Tai’s gym bag having a snack. “I can’t believe my first kiss was with a guy, that guy, that big dicked guy!” how could he not notice, the boy’s size might have been a part of his jealousy.

Everything piled up not allowing Michael to see things clearly and reflect on what happened. While some of the girls had laughed at him Tai hadn’t, a few of the guys hadn’t, and Tai had even saved him, and he didn’t even bother checking on Tai who he had pushed into the pool.

“Such a deep pool of negative emotions,” his shadow rose behind him taking the form of Deviman. “You want revenge, make those that mocked you suffer and pay.” he appeared from the shadow overshadowing the blonde. “Feel the Touch of Evil!” He touched Michael and the boy cried out as dark power filled him.

His speedos turned black , and his five inch dick appeared through the garment. The speedos spread over Michael’s legs and fused them together forming a serpent like tail but some blue fins came out on the sides and a red fin at the tip of his tail. His new attire was blue with red stripes. The speedos spread up covering his upper body, the red stripes covering his nipples. The blue latex spread over his arms and hands giving him claws with red nails, and webbing between his fingers. White latex covered his neck and a golden mask appeared over his face. “I am Seadraman!” he cheered. A final touch was his cock split into two. “I will make them all pay!”

‘Oh this isn’t good!’ Agumon stayed hidden, he couldn’t come out now with two threats together.

“Lure out the hero Aguman and take his miraculous, fail and go back to being a nobody everyone laughs at.” Deviman laughed as he vanished. “I will not fail!” Seadraman says.

With a flick of his tail Seadraman broke the door to the locker rooms. He came out and people screamed. “Its a monster!”

Tai gasped. He was still in the pool, he was fine though from the push and fall. ‘This is bad, that has to be Michael!’ Seadraman glared at the girls and smirked. He grabbed his twin dicks and pumped them.

“Who’s laughing now ladies?” he asked, not only had his dick split in two but gained some girth to them. The girls blushed and found themselves getting a little excited at the sight of the twin dicks. “Mind Freezer!” his eyes glowed, and in a flash all the girls who got excited became frozen in ice. “Hahahahaha looks like it’s me!”

The rest of the class tried to evacuate heading for the emergency exist. “Tai!” Matt called out.

“Matt just run!” Tai called out as he swam to the edge to the pool.

“You aren’t going anywhere Tai!” He grabbed Tai with his long tail and squeezed him tight.

“Michael stop this!” Tai groaned as he was constricted. Agumon saw Tai was in trouble, but since he couldn’t transform in his current state, he flew off to get Gennai.

“Shut up, you think you are so cool, I’ll show you what’s really cool!” He slapped the nearby water. “Water Wave!” The pool water explodes creating a tsunami, Matt and a lot of boys got swept out of the exit.

Tai coughed and he was pulled forward. “You might be bigger than me but I’m packing double barrels!” he says and he slaps Tai in the face with his dicks. “I’m gonna show everyone that I’m the best! I’m not a little fish in a big pond, I’m the big fish!” He controls the water and sweeps them out.

As he continues to humiliate Tai, and anyone who got aroused by the show he froze instantly using Mind Freezer. Those frozen were frozen rock hard or in embarrassing positions. The police were called but they were no match for this monster. He blasted people away with Water Shock, and even froze people using Ice Blast.

“Where is Aguman?” Matt asked aloud. Seadraman was going nuts why hadn’t the hero showed up. “Damn it!”

Tai screamed in pain as Seadraman tightened his hold on him. “I just can’t decide if I should crush you to death or freeze you and smash you to pieces.”

“Michael stop this, this isn’t you! Ahhh!” Tai screamed as he was squeezed again.

“Michael is gone! I’m Seadraman now!”

“Leave him alone!” Matt shouted. “He tried to help you, why are you doing this to him?” The blonde stood up to the monster.

“Matt...no...” Tai groaned in pain.

“Oh are you his friend, good I’ll punish you as well!” he aimed an Ice Blast at him.

“Stop it Michael, this isn’t about him if you have a beef with me I’ll take it!” he got squeezed tighter.

“So noble,” he glared at Matt. “You want to be his friend, pay for it! Ice Blast!” he fired his attack, but Matt was saved at the last second. Seadraman didn’t notice that what he froze was a doll conjured by Gennai.

-x-

“That was very brave young man.” Gennai says.

“Who are you? Where is Aguman?” Matt was pissed. His boyfriend was hurting and he wanted to save him but he didn’t have the power.

“Aguman is tied up dealing with another problem. I am Gennai the one who gave Aguman his powers.” he explained. “Do you wish to save that boy?”

“Yes!” Matt says confidently.

“I can give you the power to become a hero, will you take up the power and battle evil?” he asked, revealing a box with the crest of friendship on it.

“If it means I can protect Tai, you got a deal. I’ll become a hero!” he’s given the box and inside is a ring. A flash of blue light appears and out comes the kwami Gabumon.

“Hello, you seem quite pleasant.” Gabumon says. “I am Gabumon!”

“Matt, nice to meet you.” he was amazed, the little guy was like a dinosaur but with a fur coat and a horn. Matt puts on his ring on the opposite hand Tai does. “So how does this work?”

“Call out my name and transform, and my power will be yours.” Gabumon explains.

“Alright, Gabumon Transform!” Gennai watched as a new hero was born!

To be continued...Chap 6 Power of Friendship!


	6. Power of Friendship!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Characters

Tai 12 inch: Aguman 24 inches

Matt 8 inch :

Takeru 7 inch :

Derek 4 Inch: Shellman 8 inch

Michael 5 Inch: Seadraman Two Cocks 5 Inch

Gennai ?

Chapter 6 Power of Friendship!

Matt's clothing vanished in blue light, a yellow latex-like substance came from the ring spreading over Matt's body like a second skin. It hugged the musician's body, upon reaching his abs, the latex turned blue and pink. His nipples pebbled from the sensation and the latex covered them perfectly. His cock and balls were collected and the latex made a hammock for them, his crotch tingled and Matt's cock doubled in size, his balls growing massive. His ass was covered and gripped tight, growing plumper and a little more bouncy.

The latex spread up his neck, framed his forehead and a long horn protruded from it. With a smile, he waves his hand and a long fur coat appeared, it was white with blue stripes, having a hood with eye holes and even a hole for his horn, giving it a cape and cowl look, he slides his arms in, the fur coat giving him large purple claws. Once he put it on it changed his eye color to red.

“Gabuman!” he shouts, as his transformation completes. He gasped at his new self, his muscles were stimulated and his new assets were quite the surprise. He blushed and caressed his plumper ass, and he couldn't help but imagine Tai groping and fondling his plumper rear. “Tai!” Gabuman gasped. “I have to save him!”

“Go, you have the strength, show them the power of friendship!” Gabuman nods and charges forth.

-x-

Seadraman was freezing everything, laughing as he went. “Michael, stop this,” Tai groaned out, his naked body trembling. “You are hurting people, innocent people.” Tai was tearing up. “If you want to hurt someone hurt me!”

Seadraman stopped and gave Tai a sinister look. “I am!” he laughed and continued attacking people. “Not so hot now are you, hahahaha!”

“Blue Cyclone!” Gabuman rushed in, spinning and gathering force before hitting Seadraman, the blue energy he built up was released like a cyclone sending Seadraman flying. He dropped Tai and Gabuman grabbed him. “Are you alright?”

“I'm fine,” Tai smiled. “Thanks for the help!” Gabuman smiled and hugged Tai close, happy he was okay. 'Agumon must have got in touch with Gennai, thank goodness, but who's this guy?'

“Gah!” Seadraman got back up. “Who the hell are you?”

“I'm Gabuman, and I'm gonna take you down.”

“Don't get in my way, I want to have my revenge!” Seadraman hissed.

“Revenge, what is wrong with you?” Seadraman's shadow contorted to show Deviman.

“He's another hero, perfect, crush him and bring me his Miraculous, or I will take away the gift I gave you.” the shadow says before reverting to normal.

“Yes Lord Deviman!” a dark aura washed over him. “Water Shock, Ice Blast,” he fired the attacks rapid fire. Gabuman grabbed Tai and dodged the attacks. He jumped into the air avoiding a tail attack from the villain. “I got you, Ice Blast!”

Gabuman pulls his fur coat around them, taking the blast and taking no damage. “That won't work on me!” He landed and sits Tai down. The ground was frozen, making Tai shiver from the cold.

He pulls a piece of fur from his coat, infusing it with his energy the small piece turns into a full coat. He wraps it around Tai, to keep him warm. “This will protect you, I'm gonna take this guy down.”

(Que Run Around Music)

Gabuman rushed at Seadraman, the ice breaking under his feet. “Mach Jab!” He surges forth and punches Seadraman with his claw.

“Gah!” he coughs as the wind got knocked out of him.

“Machine Gun Blow!” Using his coat's claws he let loose a barrage of blows, punching the hell out of Seadraman.

'He's so fast!' he growls and lashes out with his tail. Gabuman jumps back, doing a flip and lands effortlessly. “Water Shock!”

“Little Horn!” He sent his energy into his horn and clashed with the water attack dispersing it in all directions.

“I will not lose, I won't be humiliated again!” his rage fueled his power. “Ice Blast!”

“Blue Blaster!” he fired blue ice-like fire and the two attacks clashed, but Gabuman's attack won out and Seadraman got blasted back.

'Matt, its time to use your final attack.' Gabumon spoke to him through their link. 'Once you use it, you'll be drained and revert back to human form in a short time.'

“Got it!” The pink markings on his abs began to glow, as did his claws. “Beast Attack!” His fur coat was lit ablaze with blue flames and Gabuman charged forth, like a blue meteor he slammed into Seadraman bringing an end to this fight.

Seadraman reverted back to Michael, his speedos pulsing with dark energy. 'Now you can purify him with your power, the power of friendship.' Gabumon explained.

“Power of Friendship!” His ring glowed, releasing his energy and purifying the dark energy and reverting everything back to normal, the ice melted and the damage getting reversed.

“Oh man, what happened?” Michael rubbed his head.

“Deviman took advantage of your negative emotions, and you caused quite a commotion.” Michael blushed and looked down in shame.

“I'm sorry, its all my fault.” he gave a bow to Tai. “I'm sorry for pushing you into the pool, and thank you for saving me.”

“Hey, its cool man,” Tai says. Gabuman smiled, this was classic Tai, some might call him simple but he didn't overthink things, for better or worse.

“How can you be so nice to me, I was a dick to you?” Michael teared up, Gabuman put his hand on his shoulder.

“We all have moments in our lives where we act out, and even when we make fools of ourselves, you can't change what you did but you can take a step forward. Maybe with some friends, you'll be able to find the right path to take.” Tai stepped forward and offered his hand.

“I'm not your enemy if you'd like we can try to be friends?” Michael stepped forward.

“I don't have a lot of friends, I might mess up.” Tai shrugs.

“You'll do your best, and I'll do mine, and we'll see what happens.” Michael took his hand and shook it.

Matt's ring pulsed. “I gotta run, stay safe you two.” Gabuman got away in time before transforming back, his fur coat around Tai vanishing.

-x-

As Tai reunited with Agumon, Matt had a chat with Gennai. “Thank you for this power,” he says.

“Do try to keep this a secret, even with someone you trust and love, if in a moment of weakness they fall to the dark and Deviman gets a hold on them it would spell disaster for this.” He filled Matt in on the battle he was now a part of.

“Well you can count on me,” he says and Gabumon cheers.

Matt returned to the others in the class and everyone was abuzz about the newest hero. “First we had Aguman, then we got Gabuman, this is amazing!” Izzy was geeking out. “Next time I want to get proper footage!” the blonde smiled.

He may have taken on this power to save Tai, but he had lots of friends he wanted to protect. “Matt!” Tai hugged him. “Thank God you are okay.”

“Uh yeah Gabuman saved me, I'm glad he saved you too.” he hugged his boyfriend back. 'I'm gonna protect you.'

Tai kissed Matt, surprising the blonde at how intense it was. “I thought I had lost you for a bit there.” he shuddered, tears falling on Matt's shoulder. It was a good reminder, Tai put a lot on his shoulders and seemed so strong and together but he was human.

“You are never gonna lose me.” he brushed away the tears and kissed him. “Nothing is gonna tear us apart.” The two kissed.

Sora watched the two, feeling rage build up in her. 'That blonde slut, how dare he put his hands all over Tai. Just you wait!' the two went to the locker room.

Classes were gonna be postponed with counseling for anyone that wanted it or needed it. Tai and Matt were doing what they needed, in the showers. Making out as the warm spray cascaded down their fit bodies, hard cocks rubbing against each other.

Michael watched in shock. “Wait, they are together?!” he gasped. 'I thought he was with Sora?' he grew hard at the scene before him. He wasn't the only one Derek was also observing the two, getting excited at the sight of them.

The two looked at each other. “Hi,” Michael says.

“Hi,” Derek says, the two blush before looking back at the heavy make-out session that made the water look cold in comparison. After an awkward silence, they each whip out their hard cocks and began fapping to the two. The audience didn't even make them flinch, Tai and Matt were so into each other the rest of the world didn't exist right now. Not that an audience would bother them to begin with.

Their climaxes hit with the shower washing away the evidence, they continued their make out, for a few minutes longer, before washing up and getting dressed.

-x-

Etaman was pissed. “Now there are two heroes to deal with!”

“Calm yourself Etaman, I know what I'm doing.” he smiles.

“You can't beat one hero so far, let alone two.”

“Maybe, but now there are two Miraculous I can obtain for our lady!” he chuckled. “Plus I am not out of plans yet, the human heart is full of wickedness I just need the right pawn!”

To be continued...Team Up

A new enemy appears and Gabuman and Aguman show up to stop him, however, things don't go well, they are fine heroes in their own right but working together took time. The bad guy gets away so the two have to reflect and learn to work together as heroes.


End file.
